


neon blue

by ZeldaGrim



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Bottom Richie Tozier, Car Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Drug Use, F/F, Fem!Reddie, Fem!eddie, Fem!richie, Genderbending, Genderswap, Just for these tags, Lol peace, Service Top Richie Tozier, Smut, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, Vaginal Fingering, also imma add, and im thinking like is there really any top richie in this, blonde!Eddie, eddie and richie are both 18, oh fuck im dumb, so i reread this cause im high, soft girlfriends enjoying a chill summer after graduating high school, there we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaGrim/pseuds/ZeldaGrim
Summary: “Richie,” Eddie whines. “Comeon. I want you to finger me.”Richie barks out a laugh. “I already offered to do that and you said no!”Eddie gapes at her for a moment before exploding. "That's because we were in a McDonald's drive-thru!"OR, Richie and Eddie go on a late night drive.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 287





	neon blue

**Author's Note:**

> OR OR, 
> 
> richie: hey babe want me to finger you?  
> eddie: i mean yes but i wanna be a brat about it first

Richie honks her horn two times in succession before leaning over the console to yell out her passenger window, "Eds! Hurry the fuck up! It's date night, come on!" She falls heavily back into the driver's seat and taps her fingers against the steering wheel. 

She's been waiting in front of Bev’s house for ten minutes already. Eddie had wanted to borrow a dress for tonight and Bev had assured her that she would be more than happy to help. Richie glances at the temperature on her dashboard before moving to turn on the heat for the passenger’s seat. 

She's just about to get out of her car and go pound on the door when she hears a quiet _bzz-bzz_. She shifts to fish her phone out of her jeans pocket and swipes her thumb across the screen to read the newest text notification.

 **eds (9:42pm):** omg stfu im coming

Richie chuckles and debates the consequences of replying with something crude when finally the front door swings open. 

Eddie steps out and turns to give Bev a quick hug goodbye. She barely glances in Richie's direction before she's saying something that has Bev throwing her head back with a laugh and making a lewd gesture with her hips. She gives Eddie a playful shove out the door and flips Richie the bird in greeting. 

Richie returns the gesture with a smile and turns off the music, "How's it going, Marsh?" 

"Not too bad, Tozier," she leans against the door frame and crosses her arms, "Where are you kids off to tonight?" 

Eddie stops halfway down the path towards Richie's car. The white bodycon dress Bev has put her in shows off the curves and rolls of her body in a way that Richie can usually only appreciate when Eddie is naked. Eddie looks back and forth between Richie and Bev with an annoyed expression and Richie just _really_ wants her to get in the car.

"Okay, fuck off, the both of you," Eddie snaps without any real heat, "I feel like I'm being passed between divorced parents."

"Eddie. Baby," Richie sighs, she waves her hand to gesture at the spot beside her, "Will you please just get in the car already?"

Eddie turns to Richie with a huff, "Yeah, yeah," she accedes, but she's smiling, "Oh wait, shit," she exclaims as she turns back towards the house, "I forgot my phone. Bev, can you—?" 

"On it!"

Richie throws her seat all the way backwards and pulls the beanie containing her short curls down over her glasses with a groan. Reaching down with her other hand she pats over her pussy sympathetically. 

She listens to the sound of Eddie's sneakers smacking against the pavement as she hurries to the house and back. The car door finally opens and Eddie climbs in and throws herself sideways right across Richie's body in a tight embrace. 

Richie barely has time to pull up her hat and catch Eddie's head before it smacks into the driver's side window while her other hand grabs one of Eddie's small, plush thighs. She presses their lips together in a kiss that tastes suspiciously like pinot grigio. 

"You look so good," Richie breathes into her mouth. 

Eddie giggles and presses her own quick kisses up the side of Richie's face. She's wearing a light coconut scent that has Richie practically drooling. Using her finger she tips Eddie's chin up so she can stick her tongue between her plump lips and lick at her teeth. 

Eddie pulls away with a squeal, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "Oh my god, stop, you're so disgusting." 

Richie gives her ass a gentle smack. "Alright, sit your pretty tush down and buckle up," she says as she reaches down to pull her seat back up. Eddie gives her a look but ultimately does what she says. 

Richie watches her as she puts the car in gear and turns the music back on at a low volume. Eddie puts her new purse (a graduation present from Richie) in the backseat and pulls down her visor mirror to fix the bun she's pulled half of her long, blonde hair into on the top of her head. 

As Richie starts to pull away from the curb Eddie leans back over the console again to run her small thumb across Richie's mouth. 

"Lip gloss," she murmurs in explanation. 

It only takes Richie about ten minutes to get onto the highway after leaving Bev's. She passes Eddie her phone so she can put on whatever music she wants.

"Where to, sweet cheeks?" Richie asks.

Eddie doesn't look away from Richie's phone, one of her short, manicured nails swiping through Richie's Spotify playlists, "I want a milkshake. And a hamburger."

"Done and done. McDonald's?"

"Duh."

There's only one McDonald's in Derry. It's a shitty express one attached to a gas station but it's been one of their go-to spots since they first started dating. Richie has a job now working at the local nursing home but she's been trying to save her money since Eddie and her have started looking at apartments. 

Richie pulls into the drive thru behind a line of other cars, at least three of which she can already recognize from school. 

"Isn't that Bill's car?" Eddie asks.

Richie glances at her and then follows her gaze to two cars ahead of them where, sure enough, Bill's old Honda civic is sitting. Richie laughs and cranks her window down so she can stick her head out. 

"Bill!" Richie yells as she honks the horn, "Bill!"

Eddie reaches over and grabs her wrist, yanking it away from the steering wheel, "Stop with the honking, for fuck's sake."

Richie reaches over and squeezes one of Eddie's tits, "Honk, honk." 

"Richie, stop!" Eddie yells, louder than Richie had.

The man in the car directly in front of them glares through his rear view mirror so Richie flicks her high beams at him. Eddie grabs her hand again but doesn't let go this time. Instead she presses a hard kiss to Richie's bony knuckles before lacing their fingers together and resting their hands in her lap.

"What can I say that'll make you stop?" Eddie bemoans. 

Richie quirks an eyebrow. She takes her foot off the brake as the line starts the creep forward. 

"I don't know if there's anything you can _say_ ," she drawls. 

"I am _not_ letting you finger me in a McDonald's drive thru, Richie."

Richie _tsks_ , still craning her neck to try and make eye contact with Bill, " _So_ not where I was going with that, babe. But if you're offering—?"

"I'm not. And yes you were," she insists.

Richie nods. "Yes, I was"

Eddie sighs and then picks the phone up off her lap. Richie uses the opportunity to take her hand back so she can steer the car close to the microphone. 

"Hello, welcome to McDonald's, can I take your order?" 

Richie squints and looks at the menu, trying to decide what she wants while she recites Eddie's order, "Yeah, um, I'll have a small strawberry milkshake. A plain hamburger with just ketchup. And ten— no, twenty. Yeah. Twenty nuggets."

"For sure. Is that everything?" 

"Yes."

Eddie smacks her lightly, _"Please,"_ she stresses with a whisper. 

Richie rolls her eyes, "Yes, please," she deadpans. 

When they finally get their food Richie turns into the gas station parking lot to circle around so they can get back onto the road. Something catches her eye in the side mirror though, and she twists around to see Bill jogging over to them from where he's parked. 

"And Big Bill finally makes an appearance!" she exclaims. 

She turns to Eddie but Eddie is already leaning out of her own window to say hello to Bill's girlfriend, Audra. Eddie had introduced them after Audra joined track and field last year and they've been on-and-off ever since. Richie isn't close to her like Eddie and Bill are but Eddie likes her so so does Richie. 

"How're you doing, Richie?" Bill asks with an easy smile as he leans against the car door. 

"I'm fantastic, Bill," Richie says as she digs into the bag on her lap. She pulls out two chicken nuggets and passes one to Bill, "Eddie and I were just about to go park over by the kissing bridge."

"We were just there," Audra speaks up, "It's fucking packed." 

"Well, fuck," Eddie pouts. Richie can't resist reaching over and flicking her bottom lip.

"We drove past the school on the way here though and there weren't that many cars," Bill offers. 

Eddie shakes her head at him as she takes a sip of her milkshake, "Too open."

Audra laughs, "And the kissing bridge isn't?"

"Nobody cares what you do on the kissing bridge," Bill explains to her.

Richie pops another nugget into her mouth and leans forward so she can make eye contact with Audra, "And I'm lookin' to get _both_ sets of lips kissed tonight, if you catch my drift," she says with her mouth full and an exaggerated wiggle of her eyebrows. 

Eddie audibly gags, "Not anymore you're not."

Bill slaps his hand on the roof of the car, " _And_ I think that's our cue to go," he laughs then asks them, "You still coming over tomorrow?" 

Richie starts to answer him but Eddie slaps her hand across Richie's mouth and answers for them both with a grin, "We'll be there."

After they say their goodbyes and Richie pulls out of the parking lot she debates taking the highway again but changes her mind at the last minute. Instead she signals to turn onto the back road leading back into town. 

Eddie's nibbling away at her hamburger with her ankles crossed up on the dash. She looks up and asks in between bites, "Where are we going?"

"I figured we could just go for a drive instead, take the long way back," Richie nods towards the glove box, "Can you get me a smoke?" 

Her mouth is full so Eddie just nods and wipes her hands with a napkin. She puts her feet down and shuffles around the glove box before pulling out the carton. 

Richie keeps her eyes on the road so all she sees is Eddie's hand moving into her line of vision as she offers her a cigarette. Eddie puts it between her teeth and Richie twists her body slightly towards her when she hears the familiar flick of her lighter. She inhales deeply when Eddie touches the small flame to the tip. 

They sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes. The road is dark and winding, lined with forest that’s only interrupted occasionally with an old farmhouse. Eddie’s playing one of Riche's hip-hop playlists and the light from the dashboard has turned her dress neon blue.

When Richie does decide to sneak a glance over at Eddie she's amused when she sees Eddie already looking at her with a little frown and crossed arms. 

“ _What?”_ Richie demands with a grin, “What’d I do now?”

“It’s not what you’re _doing_ ,” Eddie bats her eyelashes pointedly as if Richie is being purposely slow, “It’s what you’re _not_ doing.”

“Okay then.” She tries to act serious but she can't stop smiling. She loves when Eddie acts like a bitch. "Enlighten me, my love, what am I _not_ doing?”

“ _Richie_ ,” Eddie whines. “Come _on_. I want you to finger me.”

Richie barks out a laugh, “I already offered to do that and you said no!”

Eddie gapes at her for a moment before exploding, "That's because we were in a McDonald's drive-thru!" 

"Nope. Sorry," Richie shakes her head, "You missed your chance, Eds", she flicks what's left of her cigarette out the window, "Now if _you_ wanted to finger _me_? That might be something I'd be willing to consider." 

"Are you being serious right now?" 

She shrugs, "Take it or leave it, babe." 

"You're so full of it," Eddie sneers. 

Richie just starts humming the Jeopardy! theme song as she leans into a sharp curve in the road. 

"Fine!" Eddie snaps, her hands flying up in surrender, "Fine. Pull over."

Richie knows better than to push her luck any further so she does what Eddie says. They both scramble to take off their seat belts and Richie leans her seat back to shove her underwear and jeans down her thighs. Eddie takes off her sneakers and then just watches as Richie tugs off her hoodie to reveal her sports bra and throws it into the backseat. 

Eddie rubs her hand absently over her breast when she looks down at Richie's pussy. Encompassed by pale freckled thighs and dark ungroomed curls. Richie's eyes lock on Eddie's fingers as they twist and pull at a nipple through her dress. She's not wearing a bra and the fabric is clinging obscenely to her hardening nipples and the tiny barbells running through them. 

Richie relaxes into her seat, letting her legs fall open. "You're so hot," she sighs, as if it's inconveniencing her.

Eddie smirks as she reaches up to twist her beach waves into a ponytail, "Yeah?" 

Richie is pretty sure she meant to sound smug but the question comes out soft instead. 

Richie hums and lets her eyes fall shut, "Yeah," she murmurs. 

"Keep looking at me then," Eddie demands, her mood flipping seamlessly back and forth. She smacks Richie's hand away from where it's drifting down in between her thighs. "And stop that."

Richie chuckles, "Babe—" 

Eddie cuts Richie off simply by shifting into her space. Richie hooks her arm around Eddie's tiny waist and brushes her fingers along the soft pouch over her stomach. Her body is solid and radiating heat and Richie just wants her closer _closer_. 

Eddie leans in to kiss her softly as she starts trailing her fingers down Richie's stomach, flat and toned from the heavy lifting she does at work. Her tongue is soft in Richie's mouth and her long eyelashes tickle her cheek as Richie pushes into the kiss. 

When Eddie cups her pussy in her hand Richie's hips surge off the seat like she's been shocked. She pulls her left leg up and rests it against the door and bends her other knee as much as she can between them.

Throwing her head back and squeezing her eyes shut she whispers, "Please, please, _please_." There's a gush between her legs and her hole feels wide open as it pulses in anticipation. 

Eddie bites down on her chin and shushes into her mouth with a giggle, "Not so cocky now, are ya?" 

Richie shakes her head frantically and Eddie pushes her index finger between her folds. Richie's head is buzzing as Eddie trails her finger slowly down her slit but doesn't apply any pressure. 

When she gets to her entrance Richie grinds down and Eddie's fingertip slips easily into her hole. Eddie takes two fingers and dips them slowly in and out of her entrance, using Richie's cunt to lubricate her fingers.

She presses down and drags her fingers firmly back up. At the first touch to her clit Richie moans low and long. She feels the familiar jolt, like an engine being kickstarted between her hips. 

Her hips roll lazily against the seat as Eddie circles her swollen clit with her fingers. They've been having sex long enough that Eddie knows Richie prefers having her clit rubbed more than being actually fingered like she does.

Eddie moves from Richie's mouth to look down at her own hand moving between Richie's legs. She speeds up the pace of her fingers as she circles her clit, passing over it in firm touches every few strokes. Richie feels her body tensing and without thinking she tries to clamp her legs together. 

Eddie takes her free hand and reaches across Richie to pin her knee to the door. 

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Richie pants, "Baby, I'm so close. Just—"

Eddie moves her hand quickly back down to Richie's entrance to wet her fingers again but the minuscule pause is enough. When Eddie brings her fingers back to her clit the tension in Richie's body _snaps_ as she orgasms. She thrusts her hips against Eddie's palm in time with the pulsing she can feel in her thighs as she comes. 

Richie melts back into her seat, "Fucking _shit_ ," she huffs, wiping the sweat off her forehead. 

Eddie chuckles and reaches up to pull off her beanie, "You're gonna sweat to death." 

Richie hums in response. She shuts her eyes and just gives in to the pleasant tingling radiating through her body and the feeling of Eddie's gentle fingers brushing through her curls. 

When her breathing finally evens out Richie cracks one eye open to look at Eddie beside her. She's looking at Richie with gentle eyes and a soft smile, patience exuding in her demeanor as she lets Richie come back. 

Richie cracks a smile, "My turn," she sing-songs. 

Eddie is already falling back into her seat as she nods, "Yeah, yes," she pleas. 

Richie reaches to pull her pants back up as Eddie shifts down in her seat so she can spread her legs. 

Richie leans over with a grin before stopping and just gaping down at Eddie's bare pussy in confusion. 

"Stop staring, freak," Eddie admonishes but her voice is shaky. 

Richie ignores her. "Were you not wearing any underwear?" 

Eddie scoffs, "Not in this dress."

Richie doesn't need to hear anymore. She taps Eddie lightly on the underside of her thigh, "Up, baby," she murmurs. 

Eddie moans soft and high as she makes eye contact with Richie and slowly draws her knees up towards her chest. Her little pink pussy is glistening wet and so is the skin of her baby-soft inner thighs that Richie teases with a brush of her fingers. 

"So pretty," Richie praises. 

Eddie whines. Her cheeks are flushed scarlet and her pupils are blown wide. 

"You want my fingers, baby?" 

Eddie nods and lets out a quiet sob, "Please," she begs. She looks down at herself and tries to spread her legs impossibly wider in the confined space. 

Richie indulges her, knowing how desperate she can feel to have something inside, "Here, show me you can take one."

She puts two fingers in her mouth and quickly covers them in saliva. Eddie tenses as Richie lightly presses her index finger against her entrance and it sucks her finger inside. She tips her head up and Richie pushes her ponytail out of the way when it falls in her face. 

Richie starts to use her thumb to press little feather light touches to Eddie's clit. She can be so sensitive and Richie knows too much stimulation can easily lead to her feeling uncomfortable. 

She thrusts her finger in and out of Eddie slowly, "Feel good, babe?" she asks. "Do you want me to use lube?" 

Eddie shakes her head and looks at Richie again, her brown eyes look black and huge in the low light. "No, _no_ ," she breathes, "Come on, Rich, fuck me, I'm okay," 

"Okay, okay," Richie coos. "Okay, pretty girl."

She pauses her movement to slip her second finger in and begins fucking them into Eddie more earnestly. Eddie keens, "Oh my God, oh my _God_ , Richie," she pants. 

Richie leans her head down and bites into Eddie's shoulder. Eddie takes the hint and quickly reaches up to shove the strap of her dress off and pull down her collar. Her breast falls out and Richie moves her mouth to suck on her nipple. She bites at the tender skin and moves the barbell back and forth through Eddie's nipple with her tongue. 

Eddie's knuckles are white from where she's grasping her knees, " _Right_ there, right there," she begs. 

Richie releases Eddie's tit and looks back down at her hand. She can feel Eddie tightening and knows she's close. Her hand pounds ruthlessly into Eddie's sopping pussy and Richie watches as her ass turns bright red. She pushes her fingers as deep as she can into Eddie and brushes her thumb over her clit again. 

" _Oh_ ," Eddie gasps. Her toes curl in her pink socks and Richie feels Eddie's walls close around her fingers and a warm gush against her palm. 

Richie presses a tender kiss to Eddie's temple and keeps slowly moving her fingers in and out of her hole. Eddie starts to relax and her leg falls down so it's hooked over her elbow. She reaches down and places her hand over Richie's, pushing it flush against her pussy and letting the solid pressure dull the overwhelming sensitivity. 

Richie turns Eddie's face towards her and starts pressing small, comforting kisses to her lips. Eddie doesn't recuperate but she starts to smile against Richie's lips as her breathing evens out.

"That was so good," she whispers. 

Richie hums in agreement. "Love you," she mumbles. She kisses Eddie's nose, her warm cheek. 

"Love you," Eddie mirrors softly. 

They both watch when Eddie releases Richie's palm so she can remove her fingers. Eddie gingerly lowers her legs while Richie reaches across her body to grab the pack of baby wipes she keeps in the door. 

Richie grips the package in her clean hand and holds it out expectantly. Eddie huffs a laugh, she knows the drill, and reaches over with her free hand to open the package and pull out a handful of wipes.

They make quick work of cleaning themselves up. Eddie ends up grabbing an extra wipe and Richie has to lift herself up and awkwardly hover while Eddie wipes down the leather. 

Richie buckles her seat belt and starts the car while she waits for Eddie to put her shoes back on. She glances at the clock. 12:14am. "Are you coming home with me?" she asks. 

Eddie glances up from tying her shoelaces. "I have to be at the garage for 7am," she reminds her. 

Richie shrugs, "I can drive you."

Eddie just sits up and looks at her with an even expression before reaching into the back and grabbing Richie's hoodie.

"I will!" Richie insists as she steers the car back out onto the road.

Eddie just laughs as she tugs the hoodie over her head. She reaches for Richie's hand and kicks her feet back up onto the dash as she settles in for the drive home. 

"I know you will."

**Author's Note:**

> i am a lesbian who lives in a small town just north of maine in canada so this fic is very selfish to my own experience, i dunno small town lesbians just hit different (literally???) (ToT)


End file.
